Internet protocol Television (IPTV) describes a system where a digital television service is delivered using Internet protocol (IP) over a network. The network used for IPTV may include the public Internet or a private IP network controlled by an IPTV service provider via a broadband connection known as digital subscriber lines (DSL), where a digital subscriber line typically includes conventional telephone lines with copper wire into households. Alternatively, the digital subscriber may be fiber to the premises (FTTP). Telecommunication service provider companies that have begun offering DSL have limited bandwidth resources when delivering video over existing copper wire infrastructures.
In order for the telephone service providers to compete with the new bundled services offered by cable companies, they must provide customers with an alternative bundling of services, including video services. Today, most telephone access networks provide broadband Internet access by using DSL technology. Because the technology involves connecting copper wire from the central office to the customers, bandwidth is limited based on the distance, interference, and physical bandwidth limitations of copper wire. In order for telephone service providers to offer video over their existing copper wire infrastructures, they must deliver entertainment services, such as IPTV, using existing DSL technology. However, even with the use of IPTV technology, bandwidth limitations over copper wire infrastructure still impacts the overall service capability of the telecommunications service provider.